


Books and stolen kisses

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Minbaek being sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Minhyun needs the reference book for his assignment but Dongho is currently holding it. He's gonna need drastic measures to pry that book off Dongho's hands.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Books and stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> who's craving a fluffy minbaek. 
> 
> I heard and I delivered

Minhyun was looking for a textbook for his literature assignment on the shelves when he saw him. He was holding the book Minhyun was looking, frowning whatever he was reading in the book.

For a moment, Minhyun was mesmerized by the pretty picture he made; dapples of afternoon sunlight highlights his sharp angles and hidden beauty, a beautiful picture to gaze upon.

He was reluctant to ruin the moment, but alas, he really needed that book.

“Dongho.” The other looks up from the book he was holding, tilting his head adorably at Minhyun, the headphone he usually wore over his ears was resting around his elegant neck. “I need that book please.”

“This book?” Judging from the sudden smile, Minhyun just knew he wasn’t going to get the book easily from him. “I don’t know. I’m reading it, you know. It might take awhile from me to finish it.” His giddy, playful smile teased Minhyun.

“You don’t even take the class.” Minhyun crossed his arms as he leans against the shelves, looking down at him. “Do you even understand what you’re reading?”

Dongho snorted. “Rude. I could be reading this as a light reading material.”

“I don’t think the _Princeton Companion to Classical Japanese Literature_ is a good light reading material.” Minhyun points out, his hands grabbing the book.

Dongho pout. “Okay, maybe I lied. But I found it first, so finders keepers.”

“Dongho. I _really, really_ need this book or I might fail my module,” he said exaggeratedly. “Can I _please, please_ , have this book?”

“What do I get in return for it?” Dongho pulled the book back, cradling the thick textbook to his chest protectively.

He then squeaked as Minhyun suddenly looms over him, crowding him against the shelves, a rather sinister grin lighting his face. “Er, Minhyun? I was joking, really. Whatever you’re about to do, don’t do it.”

Minhyun sniffed. “Then you shouldn’t have teased.” Ignoring Dongho’s muffled squawk, he tilted his head down and playfully kissed the shorter man, using one of his hands to tilt his head upward so he can kiss him better. Smirking as the other moaned rather loudly into the kiss, Minhyun took the moment and pried the book away from Dongho’s suddenly weak fingers and pulled away, the smirk turns sly as he took in Dongho’s dazed look from the kiss.

“Thanks for helping me find the book Dongho.” He grinned, swoops down again to kiss his boyfriend before standing back. “Now, if you could excuse me, I really have to finish his assignment. Ciao.” He blew a kiss at his boyfriend before running off, laughing at the sound of his boyfriend groaning and banging his head against the book shelves.


End file.
